1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chlorinated terpolymers of ethylene, methacrylic acid or acrylic acid, and vinyl acetate.
2. Prior Art
British Patent No. 1,113,510 discloses chlorinating copolymers of ethylene and acrylic acid.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Kokai No. 57-73005, published May 7, 1982, discloses an adhesive resin comprising a chlorinated terpolymer of ethylene, vinyl acetate and a carboxyl-containing monomer.